A song of Ice and Fire
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: I came to realize that it wasn't because neither one was enough for one woman but because they were cursed for the same woman because Stefan and Damon loved truly, deeply, violently, softly and exactly the same. It was a horrible destiny. (Just doing some formatting and edits to this piece).


A/N

So I should talk about the inspiration for this piece. First in my mind's eye I see the Mortal Kombat X trailer when I see what is happening in this piece. If you haven't seen it go and look it up and no the outcome of that video will reflect the outcome of this fight between our beloved vampire Cain and Abel. Second, the Celtic pagan myth of the Holly and Oak King. The Goddess has two suitors that reflect the two sides of the same man The Horned God eternally fighting for her and they allow the seasons to shift. The Oak King rules the seasons from Yule or the winter solstice until Midsummer solstices. He is the god of spring; summer; fertility; youthfulness and of the wild hunt. On the summer solstice, he and the Holly King meet and fight and the Holly King kills the Oak King in order to rule over the seasons from the Midsummer to the winter solstice. He separates the chaff from the wheat; the god of survival; prudence; and the preserver of life. On Yule the Oak King fights and kills the Holly King in order for the cycle to begin again for the year to come. Thirdly music wise I was inspired by Feral Love by Chelsea Wolfe. I am not going to reveal who is the Oak King and who is the Holly King let me know whom you would choose. Obviously I got the name from A song of Ice and Fire by GRRM. Grrr, I wish he would hurry up with the Winds of Winter or at least release another chapter. Anyway and the first two lines and the last line are taken from Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. Read, review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD I just like playing in the universe. It is owned by the CW and created by L.J. Smith

* * *

A Song of Ice and Fire

_Some say the world will end in fire…. _  
_….Some say in ice…._

In her mind, she saw them so alike in the darkness. The trees, the forest was dead, no that wasn't right she could feel their energy humming softly underneath like blood rushing around under the skin. The forest was sleeping and not because it was night. The humming underneath was playing with her, confusing her. She didn't know what it wanted.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to wake up from this sweet dream or fall deeper into this beautiful nightmare.

She loved them both and it hurt her to see them fight.  
They were brothers she told them.  
They should love each other first and last.  
But they could not because they loved her pink lips;  
her dark hair;  
her soft supple skin;  
her beautiful face and sparkling eyes.  
They loved her twinkling laughter that infected them and made their dead hearts beat with happiness.

They loved her harsh but kind words.  
They loved her mercy, her duty and her sacrifice.  
They loved her so much they worshiped her with words

lips  
fingers  
hands  
eyes  
actions.

She was his Princess of Darkness.  
She was his Queen of Love and Beauty.  
She was their Goddess.

But they hated her

for loving them both

and so they would circle like lions around her and took their hatred for her out on each other.  
They wanted her to make a choice but she had told them that she could not.

So she left them.

They were so angry that day with her  
with each other  
with themselves.

For the third time in their long lives, love had destroyed them  
and they knew it would come to this  
each with a sword in their hands  
despair in their hearts  
and rage in their blood.

Duels were so last century but they were born in the past and they could never fully remove themselves from it.

There they stood in the clearing of barren trees bathed in moonlight and shadows.  
They were so different and so alike at the same time.  
They were brothers you could see it in  
the shape of their noses;  
the pallor of their skin;  
the shape of their eyes and lips;  
the square-ness of their jaws  
and the basic nature of their emotions.

But they were so different.

One with hair so dark and shiny she thought it looked like spilled oil the way it reflected rainbows when the sun hit it on those mornings she spent in his bed. One was a study in sunshine. A strand at its root was light brown, the color of the setting sun. That flowed into molten gold that was the soft glow of the morning sun and then finally at its tip would be a yellow, the midday sun so bright if you stared long enough it would shift to white and blind you. She had done that one night while he slept in pools of moonlight.

One had pools of green that became lessons in the spectrum of color. When his eyes were emeralds with flecks of gold that sparked, she knew his darkness and his light battled for control. When they were the color of a leaf in springtime, he was happy and at peace. When they were the color of the forest in darkness, she knew she would not have a full night's sleep. And his face mirrored every emotion.

One had eyes so blue, they were almost silver.

Those eyes could not hide anything;  
not his lust;  
not his love;  
not his compassion;  
not his anger;  
not his hatred;  
not his darkness nor his light.  
Only the intensity of his glances ever told her the differences in his mood.

They were so different but there they stood in the dark forest with snow swirling around them; their beautiful eyes and beautiful faces marred by black blood; red veins and dripping fangs.

Angels made demons by their emotions.

The air around one condensed and she could see the crystals of ice sharp, sparkling, tinkling in the moonlight and crawling up the brown barks of the sleeping trees as they appeared. He snorted like a bull; steam rising in wisps and dissolving into the night. He narrowed his eyes at his brother; gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and let ice encase the blade.

In the footprints of one, snow and dirt had melted and mixed in slushy brown pools. The flames of his fire licked and kissed the brown trunks turning black. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Liquid fire flowing off his blade and pooling around his feet; hissing, creaking, burning, igniting the night.

_As the fire crackled and the ice tinkled, something in them told them it was time to_

**Fight**

_They flew at each other…. _  
_…..swords ringing as they crashed against each other…._  
_. ….they knew this would be the end….._

The numbness of cold had always served to temper him. He had spent many decades consumed by fire and blood. Many expect that when you switched your emotions off your insides would only be biting cold and desolation but he had only felt the pulsating heat that rushed inside him when the hunt was complete and he took the life of a mortal on a whim. The cold was his ally; it gave him control over his actions; allowed him to be calculating. But because of the fire of his emotions for her inside of him the ice was warm and instead of numbing it protected his soul.

_Ice burns…_

_He ran at his brother sliding on an icy path _  
_that allowed him to gain momentum _  
_blocking his brother's sword swing _  
_and hit his brother squared in the jaw _  
_sending him into a tree _  
_and making his fiery sword drop from his hand _  
_snow hissing into water on contact_

He had fire in his veins so hot that it burned cold. When he was like this he would wield his rage like a red hot brand and hear the sizzling of his anger sink into their skin. The fire demanded that he consume everything into ashes. The fire was ever present in him and outside of him. If he fell into darkness it would create and chase the shadows. But the fire being so hot yet so cold allowed her to get close enough to experience the full spectrum of his soul.

_Fire burns…_

_He flashed from the tree in a blaze of fire _  
_appearing behind his brother _  
_kicked him in the ribs _  
_hearing the satisfying crunch _  
_as his brother face planted into the dirt _  
_and skidded _  
_and making his icy _  
_sword fly away from him _  
_chipping bark off the sleeping trees_

He had loved his brother. For close to two centuries, he had sweated, bled, laughed and cried with his brother. They both thought. But the years of betrayal only served to distort their love for each other like ripples in a reflecting pool. The steadiness of their fluid relationship only churning into a whirlpool of hatred because of love.

The first one had done the boiling of their hatred for each other out of boredom and her love of chaos.

_Tired Old Crone_  
_But Death had become her_

The second was a double, double toil for them because of her indecisions about her own life.

_She wanted to Mother them_  
_And she breathed Life into them_

The third was trouble, she was the ultimate charm that would break them and lead them to this clearing.

_She was the Maiden_  
_Sacrificing her innocence and purity_

_Ice melts… _  
_Fire melts…_

_He picked up his icy sword _  
_swung at his brother _  
_catching him across the face _  
_watching as the red droplets _  
_flew and speckled the white snow _  
_and trickle down his sword_

_He took his fiery sword _  
_and sank it into his brother shoulder _  
_and pulled it _  
_leaving a trail of _  
_Fire and Blood_

_He sagged _  
_and reached up and placed his hand on his shoulder _  
_ice spread over the wound _  
_staunching the bleeding_

_He went to upper cut him _  
_with a fist full of fire _  
_but was stopped _  
_by a hand that spread ice _  
_and killed the flames_

_He took his icy sword and slashed _  
_across his brother's belly _  
_watching the angry _  
_jagged line _  
_open and _  
_blood _  
_rushed out in _  
_a torrent_

_He passed his own fiery sword _  
_over the wound and _  
_felt as the skin _  
_sizzled _  
_and puckered _  
_close _  
_only leaving a line of black _  
_that itched_

She watched every blow. Cringed and ground her teeth every time blood was split. She saw as minor cuts healed quickly only leaving sparkling scarlet blood that trickled and crisscrossed down their alabaster skin. Blood and sweat, ash and snow outlined the muscles in their abdomen, in their backs, in their arms as they flexed with the effort to destroy each other.

She never wanted this.

They had abandoned their swords and started to attack each other with fists, leg sweeps, blocks and every practiced motion of a skilled fighter. No matter their rage and hatred their moves never lost control or precision. They struck hard like a tiger, fast like a cobra, and blocked like a bear. They struck each with the power of their elements and sent the other flying to opposite sides of the clearing.

Her heart beat with fear and flooded her body with painful heartbreak.

_Ice evaporates…_  
_Fire suffocates…_

_Exhaustion crippled his muscles_

_His knees threaten to give out_

_He picked up his icy sword_

_He picked up his fiery sword_

**Finish Him**

_They narrowed their eyes at each other…._  
_ They flew at each other….. _  
_ Aiming for the heart…._

_….They knew this would be the end…._

She closed her eyes and felt the hot tears cut down her cheek like shards of glass.

_….And would suffice…._


End file.
